Morgana - El Ángel Caído
by Agaria Narahashi
Summary: Como desertora de la raza celestial, Morgana en su forma humana es la encarnación de una poderosa guerrera angelical que cayó por el anhelo de poder y el uso de artes oscuras. Enfrascada en una interminable batalla en contra de su hermana de sangre, Kayle, juró cuando le arrebataron las alas que se vengaría y se haría con el poder para comandar tanto a ángeles como a caídos.
1. Sinopsis

_Morgana no es mi personaje favorito pero sí uno de los que más me gusta, especialmente en su skin de ángel caído, desde siempre me han gustado esta clase de seres. Soy jugadora activa de League of Legends, gamer desde que tengo memoria. Cuando descubrí fanfiction pensaba que aquellos que tomaban personajes ajenos y los hacían suyos eran dioses, porque para mi yo de aquel entonces, era inconcebible sino imposible escribir con tanta facilidad sobre ellos. Y bueno, apenas estaba comenzando a escribir como Dios manda, me faltaba experiencia._

 _Un buen día del año pasado, me vi escribiendo mi primer fic de LoL, enteramente de fantasía (mi charco), con mi campeón favorito de la liga como protagonista encontré un mundo colmado de infinitas posibilidades. De alguna forma se me ocurrió una idea para Morgana y para otra chica ruda de Runaterra... pero esa es una historia que les contaré luego._

 _Toda esta hablada, tal vez innecesaria, fue para contarles cómo terminé subiendo esta historia. Espero que les guste lo que hago, no olviden comentar, compartir y seguirme leyendo._

 _Sin más que decir me despido._

* * *

 _ **Morgana - El Ángel Caído**_

 _ **Sinopsis**_

Los ángeles son considerados criaturas de gran pureza destinadas en muchos casos a la protección de los seres humanos. Siguiendo lo anterior, en el cristianismo, se habla del ángel de la guarda o ángel custodio, que sería aquel que Dios tiene señalado a cada persona para protegerla. Sus almas puras siempre cerca de la bondad y el bien común no deben corromperse, si naciera una razón lo suficientemente poderosa como para seducir la divinidad innata de los ángeles, los altos mandos del cielo alzarán su mano de fuego en su contra alejándolos del resto para que el mal no se propague como una enfermedad contagiosa.

Es así como, también existe la figura del ángel caído, aquel que ha sido expulsado del cielo por desobedecer o rebelarse contra Dios. Seres espirituales desterrados por una conducta reprochable.

Ajena a la existencia de los ángeles, los ángeles caídos, los demonios y toda fuerza espiritual invisible a los ojos de la mayoría de los humanos, Morgana se enfrenta a un mundo desconocido en el que juega un papel importante. Como desertora de la raza celestial, Morgana en su forma humana es la encarnación de una poderosa guerrera angelical que cayó por el anhelo de poder y el uso de artes oscuras. Enfrascada en una interminable batalla en contra de su hermana de sangre, Kayle, juró cuando le arrebataron las alas que se vengaría y se haría con el poder para comandar tanto a ángeles como a caídos.

Bellas y elegantes criaturas aladas con el don de la inmortalidad, en el que continúa vivo un conflicto ancestral. Como sucede en tantos conflictos, éste ha dividido familias. En uno de los bandos se proclamaban seres de perfecto orden y justicia, que luchaban para unificar el mundo bajo su ley y su poderoso gobierno centralizado. Quienes luchaban contra ellos los consideraban tiranos, criaturas incapaces de ver más allá de sus propios ojos, que sacrificarían su individualismo y libertad por una ilusión de eficacia y seguridad.

* * *

Algunos personajes y el eje principal de la historia son propiedad de Riot Games, como escritora y jugadora activa de League of Legends, he tomado algunos elementos del juego y los he introducido en mi propio mundo.

El hilo temático es de mi propiedad y prohíbo la distribución total o parcial de la historia, lo que implica su publicación en otros sitios ya sea a mi nombre o bajo el nombre de alguien más.

Créditos a Wikipedia y a Riot Games por la información básica utilizada en la creación de esta sinopsis.


	2. Capítulo 01 l Parte 01

_Como ya mencioné en la sinopsis, algunos personajes y el hilo central de la historia son propiedad de Riot Games. El resto de la historia es de mi propiedad._

 _¡A leer!_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 01 l Parte 01**_

 _ **Morgana – El Ángel Caído**_

El miedo es el sentimiento más poderoso que puede experimentar un ser humano, se convierte en la herramienta capaz de destruir a cada uno con su sola presencia. Nubla los sentidos, la claridad para pensar y la capacidad para actuar. El cuerpo también responde de manera negativa, los vasos sanguíneos ceden toda su sangre y esta se esconde muy adentro. La piel pierde su color, la fuerza abandona los brazos y las piernas inhabilitando el poder escapar o defenderse. En breves palabras transforma en indefenso al más valiente de los seres.

Y todo es parte de cumplir con lo que un buen científico definió una vez como Selección Natural de las Especies, la supervivencia del más apto se convierte en la única forma de sobreponerse ante un mundo desconocido y plagado de otros seres que persiguen el mismo ideal. El miedo es entonces una debilidad por superar si se pretende subsistir. Aquel que tenga la mejor adaptación a su entorno es quien perdura. El más fuerte gana.

Morgan se empujó en la silla de madera junto a la puerta de la dirección, llevaba media hora esperando a que la atendieran pero los docentes entraban y salían sin decir nada. La brisa helada del invierno se colaba por las ventanas abiertas frente a ella. Vestir una blusa sin mangas no parecía tan buena idea como lo fue en la mañana al sacarla del armario. Una chica de cabello largo y ataviada de negro se hundió en el asiento junto al suyo, sin mirarla ella comenzó a hablar.

–No entiendo por qué mierda tienen que llamarme si no he hecho nada –bufó molesta–. Es tan frustrante, ¿sabes?

Morgan guardó silencio, no había forma de que la chica le estuviera hablando a ella. Nunca la había visto y mucho menos hablado.

–Oye, tú. ¿No hablas?

Morgan giró levemente la cabeza para mirarla, la chica la observaba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Su enojo era palpable y Morgan disimuló un escalofrío.

–¿Me hablas a mí?

La chica rodó los ojos. Extendió los brazos a su alrededor manifestando con el gesto que no había nadie más cerca de ellas como para estarse dirigiendo a otra persona.

–Eso es un sí –farfulló Morgan para sí. Estrechó las manos en su regazo y se volteó de lleno para quedar frente a ella completamente–. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

La chica hizo un mohín antes de responder.

–No, no puedes ayudarme. Nadie puede.

–Lo siento –dijo Morgan inquieta.

–Oh, ¿lo ves? Siempre lo arruino –el enojo abandonó su rostro y sus labios mostraron una alegre sonrisa–. Soy Diana –dijo extendiendo una mano hacia Morgan.

Morgan la miró a los ojos y después miró la mano frente a ella, estirada sobre los brazos de sus sillas vecinas. Tenía las uñas largas con barniz oscuro cayéndose a pedazos, un anillo plateado resaltaba en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

–Morgan –dijo apretándole la mano–. Lamento escuchar que tengas problemas.

–No tienes por qué –los ojos de Diana centellearon en un azul más claro, tan claro que Morgan, prendada de ella, no consiguió desligar la vista–. ¿Cuál es tu historia, Morgan?

Su nombre en los labios de Diana sonó diferente, Morgan inhaló mientras pensaba en silencio. Dada la escogencia de palabras que Diana había empleado, y la pronunciación de cada una de ellas… Aquello solo podía significar una cosa, la entonación, el ritmo, el marcado vaivén de las sílabas. Como si hubiera estado leyéndole la mente, Diana sonrió y arqueó una ceja.

–Soy extranjera –comentó–. La mayoría del tiempo lo disfrazo pero no pareces ser de las que quieren saber de dónde soy, o por qué estoy aquí, o si tengo los papeles al día, o sí…

Morgan rio por lo bajo al escuchar su diatriba.

–¿Te parezco graciosa? –preguntó cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho de nuevo.

Morgan dejó de reír y la miró muy seria.

–No quería ofenderte.

–No lo hiciste –Hubo un breve silencio–. ¿Y bien?

La confusión se dibujó en las facciones de Morgan.

–Suelo causar ese efecto en la gente –Morgan la observó callada–. Me gusta creer que les robo el aliento, las palabras, la vida misma. Lo sé, tienes todo el derecho de creer que estoy loca. Todo el mundo lo piensa, tampoco los contradigo.

Un mechón oscuro se deslizó sobre uno de sus ojos y Diana resopló para apartarlo.

–Soy rubia –espetó–, pero no me gusta llevarlo de esa forma, soy de las que apoyan el estereotipo de la rubia tonta.

Diana descruzó los brazos y con la misma mano que había extendido antes, acarició las puntas moradas en el cabello de Morgan.

–Veo que tampoco estás conforme con tu color. Este es un color genial, tal vez lo copie un día de estos.

Morgan abrió la boca para contestarle, pero la puerta de la dirección se abrió y la secretaria le indicó que entrara con un gesto monótono y rutinario. Un par de gafas viejas se acomodaban sobre el puente de su nariz larga. El cabello recogido en un moño anticuado le sumaba años extra a su rostro ya demacrado. Con la nula intención de parecer un poco amable cerró la puerta con imprudencia en el momento que Diana se pasaba de silla.

–Buena suerte –Sus palabras, ahora sin acento, resonaron a través del cristal y la madera. Morgan escondió su sonrisa cuando la secretaria empujó con el brazo la puerta del director.

–Señorita Sheringham, tome asiento –La voz del director siempre la ponía nerviosa. Era un hombre joven, quizá entrando a los treinta. Con el cabello castaño, los ojos verdes y la impresionante estatura de 190 cm, era el sueño prohibido de la mayoría de las estudiantes–. Me imagino que no tienes idea de por qué estás aquí.

–No, señor –contestó Morgan con los ojos fijos en su regazo.

Robert Neville era el director más joven que Morgan había conocido en su vida, pero su corta edad no era sinónimo de falta de experiencia. Desde el momento en que pisó el instituto se impuso como un hombre inflexible, al que nadie podía faltarle el respeto. Al principio hubo quienes intentaron pasarse de listos con él, pero Robert siempre iba un paso delante de ellos.

Robert se relajó contra el respaldar de su silla giratoria, colocó los brazos sobre el pulcro escritorio y levantó un sobre amarillo con una mano. Se lo tendió a Morgan y ella lo miró con recelo.

–Esta es la razón por la que estás aquí.

–¿Qué es? –preguntó Morgan.

–Tómalo.

Morgan alcanzó el sobre, le dio la vuelta y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al reconocer el sello en la cara superior. Sus ojos claros se desviaron hacia los del director.

–¿Qué quiere decir con esto?

Sus dedos arrugaron el sobre en el punto de agarre. Robert se tensó, la rigidez se notó en su rostro inmaculado.

–No tengo mucho que ver con la entrega de ese documento, lo que no quiere decir que no sé qué significa. Mi hermana menor era pianista también, reconocería ese logo en cualquier parte.

–No voy a tomarlo –Morgan empujó el papel sobre la mesa y lo miró muy seria.

–Bueno, no tiene mi nombre en él, así que yo tampoco. Si no quieres participar, es tu problema.

–¿Algo más? –dijo Morgan poniéndose de pie. Los ojos de Robert la miraban inescrutables.

–No, eso era todo.

–Con su permiso.

Morgan recogió el sobre y antes de llegar a la puerta se detuvo y lo metió en el basurero de la oficina. Sujetó la manija, avanzó y la cerró detrás de sí. La voz del director se coló a través de la madera pero ella no se detuvo, la secretaria la llamó también. No pensaba detenerse a escuchar así que siguió hasta el pasillo en donde Diana todavía esperaba conversando con ella misma. Al final no pudo hablar con ella apropiadamente. Sin embargo, ese no era el momento para dialogar. Se perdió en el pasillo y con paso rápido dobló una esquina y se adentró en el interminable mar de alumnos que salía de las aulas.

La última clase del día terminó diez minutos antes de lo esperado, el profesor de historia tenía un compromiso importante. Todos sabían que su compromiso importante era con Joe el dueño del bar _Broken Moon_ al sur de la ciudad. Su esposa lo había botado hacía poco más de dos meses, desde entonces pasaba cada viernes entre humo de cigarro y luces coloridas llorando sobre la barra. Cada quien tiene su forma de enfrentar los problemas, quizá el alcohol no fuera la mejor opción pero se le respetaba.

Morgan guardó el cuaderno que tenía sobre el pupitre, y se levantó con el lapicero en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón negro desgastado. Cuando pasó la puerta, sacó el lapicero y lo enroscó en su cabello. El color morado oscuro caía desde la mitad hasta las puntas, el resto era negro. Su color natural, o eso le gustaba creer. Sus manos buscaron el reproductor, el cable morado de sus audífonos apareció hecho un nudo difícil de disolver.

Su paso era lento mientras intentaba desenredar los audífonos. Cuando finalmente pudo deshacerse de los nudos, una voz desconocida llamó su nombre mientras se alejaba por la acera de la entrada.

–¿Me dirás quién eres? –gritó la chica con la que aguardaba en el pasillo de la dirección.

Morgan dejó de caminar, el sonido de pies corriendo a su espalda la sobresaltó. El cabello oscuro de Diana bailó en el aire como las alas de una mariposa. La chica se inclinó colocando las manos en las rodillas, le faltaba el aire por el camino recorrido. Morgan la miró en silencio, su bolso caía hacia el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo sobre el muslo izquierdo.

–Hola –espetó Diana al ver que la miraba.

–Hola –contestó.

Diana revolvió su mochila y sacó el sobre que ella había tirado al basurero. Morgan suspiró.

–No puedo creer que lo tengas. ¿Sueles hurgar en la basura de los demás?

El rostro de Diana perfiló una sonrisa abierta que mostraba el blanco de sus dientes.

–Así que en realidad tienes un carácter –comentó no como pregunta sino como afirmación–. Ya me parecía raro que una chica como tú no tuviera uno.

–¿A qué te refieres?

Con un movimiento rápido, Diana alzó la tapa del bolso de Morgan e insertó el sobre amarillo. Morgan no lo impidió, ya se desharía de él cuando llegara a su casa.

–Solo las chicas con carácter se tiñen el cabello de ese color, y como, supongo –su acento rítmico y cadencioso marcó esa última palabra que hizo a Morgan sonreír–, el negro es tu color natural.

Morgan desvió la mirada hacia la otra acera, un grupo de atletas conversaba mientras ellas caminaban juntas ignorando sus bromas. El pequeño tumulto de jugadores del equipo de fútbol pasó a su lado, uno de ellos se separó del grupo y trotó en su dirección.

–¡Anna! –saludó animado. Diana elevó las cejas interesada en el chico, se inclinó hacia adelante para mirarlo.

–Jake, te he dicho que no me llames así –murmuró Morgan sin prestarle demasiada atención.

–Siempre tan cálida –sostuvo Jake sarcástico.

–Hola, soy Diana –se presentó sin el acento que Morgan había empezado a querer escuchar.

–Hola –dijo Jake, su sonrisa se amplió y sus ojos casi idénticos a los de Morgan brillaron en simpatía.

–Amiga de Morgan –agregó Diana agitando el cabello, fue la explicación más sencilla que pudo dar aunque todo era más complicado que eso. Apenas se conocían, no bastaba una escueta conversación para llamarse amigas.

Un auto en el que ya no cabía una persona más pitó y Jake levantó la mano para despedirse de sus compañeros de equipo. Cuando se perdieron en la calle, Jake miró a Morgan inquisitivo rebuscando una aclaración. Morgan le dio un empujoncito y él fingió perder el equilibrio. Ambos rieron.

–¿Es tu novio? –preguntó Diana haciendo que Morgan parara en seco. Sus mejillas adoptaron un color carmín y ella bajó la cabeza avergonzada. Jake siguió caminando.

–No –dijo al ver que Morgan no contestaba.

–Así que, ¿por qué Anna? –preguntó Diana cambiando de tema. Morgan empezaba a marearse con todos esos abruptos cambios de tema.

–Morgana –espetó Jake con una tos que buscaba solapar el nombre. No lo consiguió.

–¡Ohhhh! ¡Morgana como la hechicera del Rey Arturo! –chilló Diana, un par de chicas que caminaban del otro lado de la calle voltearon la cabeza para mirar.

Morgan quiso esconderse en alguna parte pero no había dónde, los árboles habían perdido todas las hojas esperando el invierno y no había más que troncos con ramas secas. Hacía semanas los árboles estaban pintados de colores, diversas tonalidades de naranja y café. Ahora con el final del otoño, las hojas rodaban empujadas por el viento. El césped estaba perdiendo el poco color que le quedaba, todo era austero y seco.

–¿Puedo llamarte Anna también?

–Puedes llamarme como prefieras.

–¿Puedo decirle –empezó Jake pero Morgan le dedicó un gesto despiadado–… no mejor no.

–Será Morgana, entonces.

–Y bien –dijo Jake–, ¿cómo se conocieron?

–En detención –soltó Diana con tranquilidad.

–No es cierto –contradijo Jake casi burlón.

–¿No estabas ahí por eso? –inquirió Diana mirando a Morgan.

–Nop.

–Oh –espetó con lástima y Jake rió por la reacción.

–¿Qué? –bufó Morgan.

–Nada, definitivamente tienen que ser amigas.

–Claro, yo también me di cuenta de eso cuando la vi sentada en las sillas del _Purgatorio_.

La risa de Jake resonó grave con la definición que Diana le dio a los asientos de espera.

–Me temo que nuestro viaje toma rumbos diferentes a partir de esta esquina. Te veré mañana –Comenzó a alejarse de ellos.

–¿Mañana?

–Sí –canturreó Diana con el acento vibrando fuerte en su boca–, tengo una copia de tu horario. Se lo pedí a cambio por entregarte esa cosa –señaló el bolso donde había metido el sobre–. Creo que es el destino, tenemos el mismo horario.

Sin permitir que Morgan hablara, Diana dio un guiño a Jake y comenzó a cruzar la calle.

–Diana –llamó Morgan–, solo para que conste, también soy rubia.

* * *

 _Cada capítulo será publicado por partes para no cansar con lecturas muy largas, el primer capi será divido en tres partes. Los espero en la próxima entrega :)_


	3. Capítulo 01 l Parte 02

_Y se vino la segunda parte. Disfruten :)_

* * *

Morgan no era una persona amante de las mañanas, tener que despertarse temprano en contra de su voluntad para asistir a clases fue su cosa menos favorita desde el jardín de niños. Si bien la diferencia de actividades era notablemente muy grande, durante sus primeros años académicos tenía siestas durante el día… eso no sucedía en la secundaria. La noche había pasado demasiado rápido y cuando despertó una hora antes de que la alarma sonara, no intentó recuperar el sueño porque se sentía despabilada. Por primera vez en años no sentía deseos de quedarse entre las sábanas.

El desayuno le sentó de maravilla, un cereal de hojuelas jamás había sido tan delicioso. Colocó la taza en el fregadero y después de lavarse los dientes se sentó en la computadora de escritorio que era de su padre. Era un modelo nuevo con los recursos necesarios para que pudiera adelantar parte del trabajo en la casa. Koir era un diseñador gráfico que laboraba para una gran empresa a una hora de la ciudad, su jefe era un hombre adinerado que lo tenía en alta estima –y en un alto puesto– por su increíble talento. Morgan defendió alguna vez que el tipo lo explotaba de mil maneras posibles pero la verdad tenía que ser dicha, el salario que recibía pagaba cada miga de su talento y hora trabajada.

La pantalla se encendió en segundos, el pequeño reloj marcaba la hora en un extremo. Morgan exhaló indignada al mirarlo, no podía creer que se hubiera despertado con tanto tiempo de anticipación. Llevó el cursor hacia la carpeta de música compartida y marcó todas las canciones para su reproducción continua. La carpeta contenía archivos musicales como para montar una fiesta de veinticuatro horas, los ritmos eran variados pero similares puesto que los gustos de Koir también se parecían a los de su hija. No habría tiempo para escucharlas todas así que desmarcó la opción que reproducía las canciones en orden para que fueran sonando de manera aleatoria. El sonido nítido abandonó los parlantes sin interferencia y llenó el pequeño rincón que llamaban estudio.

El timbre de mensajes de su celular llamó a gritos desde el segundo piso, era una parte de la canción favorita de Jake. Subió corriendo las escaleras y regresó deslizándose por el pasamanos, cayó majestuosamente como una patinadora, con los brazos extendidos, el teléfono firmemente aprisionado entre su palma y sus dedos, y con los pies juntos. Abrió el sobre de mensajería; una canción alegre y llena de vida inundó el aire a su alrededor desencadenando una onda galvánica por su cuerpo que la llevó a dar vueltas como si bailara. Koir apareció por las escaleras.

–Parece que alguien amaneció de buen humor –dijo con la voz adormilada, su cabello volaba en todas direcciones. La pijama blanca que emulaba un lienzo con manchones de pintura abrazaba su cuerpo entre arrugas por el reciente abandono de la cama. Morgan detuvo su baile y soltó una carcajada–. Tienes buena música puesta, bebé.

Se movió en su dirección con los pies cobijados por la suavidad de las pantuflas con forma de patas de oso que Morgan le había regalado para su cumpleaños. La pijama tan artística y ese par de zapatos lo hacían lucir como un completo macho… quien cayó por accidente en la pila de ropa sucia y se levantó con el mejor atuendo jamás pensado. La firmeza de sus músculos resaltaba debajo de la cálida tela. Koir se inclinó hacia ella y le besó la frente. –¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? ¿Tienes deberes incompletos? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

–Por extraño que parezca –dijo Morgan–, desperté temprano. Y no, no estoy enferma o tengo que decirte que estoy embarazada –aclaró al percibir la preocupación en el rostro de Koir– me siento de maravilla, como si hubiera recargado la energía de todo un año.

–¿Tienes deberes? –dijo caminando hacia la cocina, alcanzó un vaso limpio con la mano y después de llenarlo de agua, lo bebió de un trago. Morgan hizo un mohín de disgusto.

–¡Eww! No sé cómo puedes tomar agua a esta hora de la mañana.

–A toda hora es buena –contestó su padre sin poder ocultar una sonrisa.

–Eres muy raro. El agua no es buena, es decir sí pero no a esta hora.

–¿Deberes? –instó.

–No, ningún deber pendiente así que puedes estar tranquilo.

–¿Desayunaste?

–Un nutritivo plato de cereal.

Koir gruñó entre risas. –No imagino el día en que comas algo más para que no vayas con el estómago vacío a clases.

–No está vacío –replicó Morgana llenando el estómago de aire para demostrarle a su padre que no estaba vacía. La pequeña hinchazón apenas alcanzó a tocar la blusa que llevaba puesta, Koir inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado como si tomara nota–. ¿Qué dice Jake? –preguntó con la mirada fija en el teléfono de Morgan.

–Oh –dijo recordando que no había leído su mensaje, siendo mejores amigos Koir sabía cuál era la canción favorita de Jake y dado a que su cuarto estaba frente al de Morgana, había escuchado la llegada del mensaje–. Dice que te lea lo que escribe.

Koir elevó las cejas interesado, se volteó hacia la puerta tras la que guardaba la bolsa de café y colocó un poco en la máquina. El sol que atravesaba la ventana, prendió vida a su cabello rubio oscuro. Los rasgos de su cara se definieron por el contraste de luces, ciertamente era un hombre maduro y atractivo cuya vida dedicaba por completo a su hija adolescente. Añadió el agua suficiente para dos tazas y regresó su atención a Morgan. –¿Y eso sería?

– _Perdiste y ahora me quedaré con tu buen whisky de muchos dólares_ –leyó Morgan enronqueciendo la voz para sonar como Jake, cuando terminó levantó la cabeza para encontrar a su padre frotándose la cabeza–. ¿De verdad pensaste que le ibas a ganar en ese juego? Papá, Jake no tiene una vida fuera de ese monitor, pasa horas conectado... jugando –agregó–. De no ser porque lo conozco y sé que hace otras cosas, diría que no pierde el tiempo ni yendo al baño. Y lo peor de todo… apostaste. Yo quería probar esa botella –se quejó enfurruñada.

Koir suspiró derrotado. –Por un momento llegué a pensar que lo había olvidado.

–¿Es en serio? Jake no olvidaría que te derrotó ni aunque le pagaras para hacerlo, va a restregarte esa derrota durante mucho tiempo.

–Dile que venga esta noche a cenar, tendrá que ser una ocasión especial.

Morgan asintió y tecleó una respuesta para Jake a la velocidad de la luz. El olor del café perfumaba la estancia y el estómago de Morgan rugió ante su invitación a beberlo. –¿Tienes un poco de eso para mí? –preguntó señalando el contenedor lleno de café amargo, tragar el exceso de saliva en su boca fue todo lo que pudo hacer para no lanzarse de cabeza hacia el recipiente.

Koir sonrió complacido, había anticipado el deseo su hija, ahora que la tenía en la palma de su mano no desaprovecharía la oportunidad. –Siéntate a la mesa, ¿una tostada?

–¿Está bien que deje la música sonando? –preguntó yendo hacia el estudio para apagar la computadora.

–No hay problema, déjala. Mi buen humor también quiere escucharla.

Morgan le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento por evitarle tener que caminar hasta allá y se sentó en silencio para tomar su segundo desayuno del día.

–¿Cómo conseguiste que apostara el whisky? –dijo Morgan cuando Jake se sentó detrás de ella en la clase de matemáticas–. Lleva meses guardándolo.

Una sonrisa de triunfo iluminó el rostro de Jake. –Fue muy sencillo, jugamos unas cuantas partidas juntos y lo hice creer que podía ganarme. No puedes imaginarte todo lo que me reía cuando soltaba el teclado para verlo hacer algo, como formaba parte de mi equipo no me prestaba atención pero al verme, claramente, ser un inútil pensó que podía lograrlo.

–Claro que puedo imaginarte –Entrecerró los ojos en él–. Además eso suena medio fraudulento.

–¿Por qué?

–Fue como si hubieras rescatado a un pobre conejo atrapado en una trampa para luego engordarlo, ponerlo bonito y después almorzártelo.

–No puedo creer que me veas de esa forma, sueno como un auténtico criminal.

–Desde mi punto de vista eres un sucio criminal.

–Lo dices porque querías abrir esa botella y beber el primer trago.

Morgan presionó la espalda contra la pared y le sacó la lengua, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho pero los separó para sacar el teléfono de su bolso. Sus dedos acariciaron una textura lisa antes de localizar el móvil. La noche anterior había llegado tan cansada a la casa que olvidó tirar el sobre con la inscripción al concurso de piano, y en la mañana, sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que llevaba dentro había salido cargándolo con ella.

–¿Qué? –dijo Jake mirándola de frente, sus ojos azul hielo fijos en los suyos grises. Morgan dejó el teléfono sobre el escritorio y sacó el sobre amarillo para entregárselo a Jake. Él la miró boquiabierto.

–Antes de decir alguna cosa al respecto, déjame decirte que anoche, antes de la paliza, le dije a Koir mi plan maligno y que aun sabiéndolo, accedió a jugar. –Tomó el sobre con ambas manos estudiándolo meditabundo–. Ahora, esto… ¿de dónde salió?

–¿Recuerdas que ayer Diana te dijo que nos habíamos conocido en detención? –Jake asintió–. Bien, no estaba en detención, de alguna forma Robert hizo que la profesora me comunicara que tenía que ir a verlo. Fue tan sospechoso que de verdad llegué a pensar que había hecho algo malo. Cuando llegué, me encontré con esa chica, quiero decir, ella se encontró conmigo porque llegó después. Cruzamos un par de palabras y después salió la secretaria. Cuando entré Robert tenía el papel en su escritorio. Mencionó algo de su hermana pero no recuerdo qué era, me dijo que lo tomara porque no era suyo así que lo recogí y antes de salir lo deposité educadamente en el basurero de su oficina.

–No sé por qué no me creo la parte de _educadamente_ , pero continúa.

Morgan dejó pasar la broma y prosiguió. –Ahora te preguntas cómo hice para obtenerlo después de haberlo desechado, y sí, es lo que piensas. Diana me lo dio, creo que Robert la convenció de entregármelo pero a cambio ella le pidió…

–…tu horario, ya sé esa parte –concluyó Jake, Morgan suspiró.

–Eso fue lo que pasó.

–¿No lo has abierto? –dijo Jake al ver que estaba intacto a pesar de las arrugas.

Morgan negó con la cabeza y agregó–: Lo peor de todo es que hoy tuve el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo sin dejar evidencias porque me desperté una hora antes que la alarma.

–¡Wow! –dijo Jake–. Eso es mucho tiempo, ¿te sientes bien?

–Oh, por favor, no comiences como papá. Sí estoy bien, de hecho, más que bien. Amanecí peor que tú cuando despiertas a las cinco de la mañana. Cargada de energía y ganas de vivir.

Jake era todo lo contrario a Morgan en cuanto a costumbres de sueño, debido a su condición como deportista solía levantarse temprano para hacer ejercicio. Siempre se despertaba radiante y con mucha energía para hacer todo tipo de cosas mientras que Morgana prefería quedarse hasta que el calor la molestara –o llegaran a despertarla, en invierno– envuelta de la cabeza a los pies.

–No seas tan dramática, Anna –dijo con toda la intención de molestarla pero ella solo bufó y entornó los ojos. El enojo fingido no duró más que unos segundos cuando la familiar voz de Diana llamó su nombre.

Jake apartó rápidamente el sobre para que no estuviera a la vista, sabía que le traería problemas con Diana. Esa chica tenía serios problemas con lo que salía de su boca, si veía el sobre no dudaría en preguntar por qué lo traía a clases o de qué se trataba todo el comportamiento en torno a él. No tenía freno y no veía las señales de tema prohibido. En cuanto lo alejó lo suficiente, hizo un rápido movimiento con la mano y lo guardó en su mochila. Morgan lo observó por el rabillo del ojo y suspiró aliviada. Le dedicó una mirada significativa a Jake haciéndole saber que continuarían la conversación más tarde.

–Morgana –saludó dejándose caer sobre el asiento a su lado, para sorpresa de los dos no llegó gritando sus nombres desde el portón de ingreso. Su enérgica forma de ser se filtraba a través del fulgor intenso de su mirada cerúlea. Sus pupilas absorbían toda la luz de la habitación proyectando una infinita cantidad de tonalidades en sus iris cristalinos. Luciendo así era imposible determinar el verdadero color de sus ojos.

Morgana parpadeó aturdida, no quería pensar en lo extravagante del color de sus ojos. Inclinó la cabeza en su dirección sin omitir la atención de Jake sobre las dos. Diana no la estaba observando, tampoco a Jake. En su lugar revolvía el contenido de su bolso de cuero oscuro, las argollas para las correas saltaban a la vista como dos anillos de plata nuevos. Diana había realizado un trabajo espectacular con la personalización de su accesorio. Tenía tanto color y vida como su aura innegablemente vistosa y atrayente. Morgan la estudió curiosa mientras buscaba, solo ella sabía qué, en el compartimento principal.

La dureza en sus rasgos era ineludible, cada facción pulcra y afilada, una boca pequeña de labios carnosos y levemente rosados. Sus ojos profundamente maquillados con el carbón negruzco de un delineador negro eran la definición de penetrante, agudo e impetuoso. Una mezcla de emociones se arrebujaba detrás del tono pálido de sus orbes, curiosidad brotó del pecho de Morgana como si hubiera una caja cerrada frente a ella con un secreto indescifrable dentro. Su interior se agitó en un nudo incomprensible cuando Diana elevó la cabeza para mirarla al tiempo que su mano colocaba un libro sobre la mesa.

Morgan fue incapaz de disimular la inquietud, el color de la cubierta había capturado toda su atención cuando Diana apartó la mano permitiéndole una mejor vista. Jake había dejado de existir hacía mucho tiempo, todo en lo que podía pensar era en el libro que descansaba silencioso en su pupitre. La elegancia del trazo que anunciaba el nombre del título atrapaba como un destello en medio de la oscuridad, cada letra arqueada y precisa esbozada sobre la cubierta parecía arrojar una chispa de magia en su dirección impidiéndole apartar la mirada.

" _La Era Artúrica_ ", rezaba la portada con letras curvas y colas artísticas. El color bronce del título coronaba una imagen del Rey Arturo con una mujer de traje colorido a su lado. Las hermosas ondas de su cabello caían como una cascada turbulenta reposando sobre sus hombros y perdiéndose sobre la espalda más allá del alcance de su mirada. Los ojos de Morgan buscaron una respuesta en los labios de Diana pero estos no se movieron. Morgan llevó una mano a la cubierta y acarició con dedos cuidadosos la figura esbelta de quien supuso era Morgana.

–Morgana era una mujer muy importante –dijo finalmente–. ¿Alguna vez has leído sobre ella? –rodó los ojos y se contestó a sí misma–. Por supuesto que lo has hecho, es un nombre genial. ¿Cómo llegaron tus padres hasta él?

El viejo recuerdo enterrado flotó a la superficie como una bolsa llena de aire, no contestó pero su dolor se reflejó en su rostro, por lo que Diana estiró el brazo y buscó entre las páginas hasta encontrar una tira de papel. Su caligrafía resplandecía en tinta negra sobre el separador arrugado.

–Pasé un buen rato en la biblioteca tratando de encontrarlo, ¿lo has leído? –preguntó ansiosa.

Morgana negó visiblemente afectada. La mano de Jake en su cuello la devolvió a la realidad en un golpe tan violento que tuvo que resistir el impulso de salir corriendo. Inhaló el aire helado de la mañana y despejó la mente, no podía dejarse afectar. Sus dedos no se alejaron del sitio donde comenzaba a nacerle el cabello y Morgan agradeció que no lo hiciera, sus manos apretaban la madera del asiento como si fuera a caer al vacío pero necesitaba anclarse a algo más. Diana pareció ignorar su reacción.

–Lo leí alguna vez cuando trabajaba allí, no se me ocurrió que podías haberlo visto en alguna parte –continuó. Morgan no la escuchaba, se había perdido de nuevo en sus pensamientos como si aquel libro evocara algún recuerdo perdido más allá del alcance de su voluntad. Un ingrávido revoloteo se dilataba y contraía en su cerebro mientras buscaba en cada archivo mental por el origen de aquel recuerdo escondido–. Pero no importa, puedes quedártelo el tiempo que quieras aunque esto es lo que me interesa.

¿Trabajaba en una biblioteca? ¿Una persona hiperactiva podría laborar ahí? No lo creía pero tampoco se sentía como una mentira. Quizá ese destello de prudencia y discreción oculto en su mirada advertía una personalidad distinta a la que todos podían ver.

Diana inclinó el libro de tal forma que pudiera leer lo que decía la página que había marcado.

 _La bruja Morgana, también conocida como el Hada Morgana (Morgana Le Fay), ha sido desde siempre una de las hechiceras más famosas y poderosas de la literatura occidental; constituye para muchos la clara personificación del mal, el odio y la venganza; así como la belleza ardiente, el deseo, la tentación y, por encima de todo, la pasión. Mujer capaz de convertirse en cualquier animal, persuadir a los mortales mediante la telepatía, ver el futuro e incluso alterarlo, fue la perdición de muchos hombres poderosos como el mítico Arturo Pendragón e incluso Merlín el bardo, el más poderoso de los hechiceros de su tiempo._

Jake resopló sofocado por la risa y Morgan lo sintió acomodarse en el asiento. Había leído aquella entrada.

–Es un libro excelente, encierra muchas de las leyendas que existen y las unifica en una sola haciendo más fácil su comprensión. ¿Y bien? –insistió al ver que Morgana guardaba silencio–. Te nombraron por ella, ¿verdad?

–No estoy segura pero creo que sí, mi madre es historiadora, así bien puede haber alguna otra Morgana por ahí.

–Tienes un punto. ¿Vas a dejártelo? –Un centelleo oscuro pasó a través de los ojos de Diana, Morgan no quiso pensar en ello y a pesar de que no estaba interesada en leer nada sobre ese dichoso rey y sus leyendas infinitas, aceptó más deseosa de lo que pretendía.

–Lo tomaré –dijo y Diana no encubrió su complacencia. Las comisuras de su boca se alzaron en una sonrisa.

Más estudiantes irrumpieron en los murmullos del salón, cada uno situándose en el lugar que le correspondía por orden jerárquico. Ese orden que solo los estudiantes determinaban en los salones. El fondo del aula fue tomado por los deportistas y un pequeño grupo de porristas. Diana arrugó la frente al descubrir a un par de chicas mirándola.

–No sé qué problema tienen –balbuceó entre dientes, la intensidad de la mirada oscureció su semblante de nuevo pero el cambio fue tan rápido e imperceptible que Morgan se preguntó si todo era idea suya–. Como sea –Suspiró en su dirección– veo que tienes algo místico en ti.

Jake que estaba distraído conversando con sus compañeros de equipo empujó a Morgan por el hombro. –Claro, en especial la parte que dice " _belleza ardiente y pasión_ ".

Morgan se giró en la silla con el entrecejo fruncido. –Escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación, Jake –sentenció con las mejillas enrojecidas, los mechones púrpura de su cabello le cubrían la cara a manera de muralla protectora.

–No estoy diciendo nada malo.

–Además –interrumpió Diana inspeccionándola de arriba a abajo–, es cierto.

–¿Cómo? –preguntó Morgana, la forma en que la miraba era inquietante y excitante al mismo tiempo. Lo hacía con tanta minuciosidad y delicadeza, con el brillo intenso, penetrante y vivo en la superficie de sus ojos.

–Lo que dice Jake, eres muy hermosa, y aunque ser bella y evocar pasión no tienen siempre que ir de la mano, en tu caso tienes los elementos para lograrlo –Centró los ojos en su pecho con tanta calma y desinterés que parecía estar analizando una rata de laboratorio en lugar de a Morgan. Aunque a diferencia de lo que podría hacerle a ella, y a juzgar por esa extraña forma de ser, terminaría con una expresión de placer y gozo en el rostro al descuartizar al pobre animal.

* * *

 _Todavía no sé muy bien cómo usar esta plataforma pero según yo, actualicé la portada de la historia. Si pueden verla, me encantaría que me dijeran qué les parece :) Nos leemos_


	4. Capítulo 01 l Parte 03

_El final del primer capítulo, todo comienza a tomar forma. No se pierdan la continuación._

 _P.D.: Como ya salí de finales en la uni tendrán más para leer._

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 01 l Parte 03_**

Para la hora en que salieron a almorzar, el comedor estaba colmado de gente. Todas las mesas estaban ocupadas con dos o tres personas de más en cada banca. Era increíble cómo se llenaba aquel lugar durante las semanas de evaluación. Casi podría decirse que la insípida comida poseía cualidades especiales y que con ella las calificaciones se dispararían a niveles estratosféricos. Sin embargo, no era posible superar la media alimentándose con puré descolorido, zanahoria apenas cocinada y carne sin especias.

Explicaciones de todas las materias se mezclaban con el repiqueteo de platos y tenedores. Las palabras morían ahogadas por el mar de risas sobre las mesas con hojas desperdigadas y cuadernos superpuestos. Por algún motivo, los pequeños grupos que llegaban a la caja registradora siempre encontraban un espacio en el que asentarse para almorzar. Movimiento fluía por toda la estancia.

Jake alcanzó a Morgana trotando cuando pasó la entrada. Llevaba la gastada mochila azul colgando del hombro derecho, sostenía la gorra gris entre los dedos y se la puso en la cabeza tras colarse frente a ella en la fila. Unos chicos de primero se quejaron y Jake les dirigió una mirada suplicante al tiempo que les rogaba con las manos unidas, como haciendo una plegaria. Ellos rieron y lo dejaron quedarse sin replicar.

–¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo bien que te queda? –dijo empujando la gorra de tal forma que le cubría la mitad de la cara.

Morgan le dio vuelta hacia atrás para dejarla como él la llevaba todo el tiempo y Jake no contuvo la risa al verla.

–Claro que me veo bien –le dijo–, pero creo fielmente que a tu cabello le hace falta mi color.

El rostro de Jake se iluminó con una sonrisa tonta, Morgan tuvo el impulso de sacudirle el pelo con las manos pero tendría que alzarse sobre los pies para alcanzar su altura y eso supondría un gran esfuerzo. En su lugar, le dio un leve empujoncito. La cabeza de Jake se alzó de repente y sus ojos azul claro se fijaron en un punto detrás de ella.

–¿Qué? –dijo Morgan sin voltearse.

–Tu pintoresca amiga se está abriendo campo entre la gente –Su boca articuló un " _Oh_ " y después Jake dijo–: literalmente.

–¿Qué tan cerca?

–Apenas puedo verla pero ese andar no se pierde. Es un poco…

–¿Notable? –se aventuró Morgan.

–Yo iba a decir aterradora pero notable está bien –Jake se acarició la barbilla, se mordió el labio inferior de la forma que siempre hacía cuando estaba pensando–. ¿Cómo es que no llegó al mismo tiempo que tú? A juzgar por como la vi el otro día, hubiera apostado mi titularidad a que sería alguna especie rara de parásito.

Su pregunta le hizo recordar la primera clase del viernes cuando tomó sitio en el escritorio junto al suyo. Sus ojos azules, tan distintos a los de Jake, la habían mirado llenos de vida y misterio. Jake podía ser leído, Diana… ella era incomprensible y enigmática. Cuando sacó el libro y lo expuso ante su mirada, Morgana no había sido capaz de alejar el sentimiento

Al sentarse, Diana dejó de mirarla, llevó su atención al interior de su bolso llamativo. Levantó la cabeza y su mano cayó sobre el pupitre de Morgana con un libro debajo.

" _La Era Artúrica_ ", rezaba la portada con letras curvas y colas artísticas. Bajo el título color bronce había una imagen del rey Arturo con una mujer de traje colorido a su lado. Las hermosas ondas de su cabello caían como una cascada turbulenta descansando sobre sus hombros y perdiéndose sobre la espalda.

Los ojos de Morgan buscaron una respuesta en los labios de Diana pero estos no se movieron. Morgan llevó una mano a la cubierta y acarició con dedos cuidadosos la figura esbelta de quien supuso era Morgana.

–Morgana era una mujer muy importante –dijo finalmente–. ¿Alguna vez has leído sobre ella? –rodó los ojos y se contestó a sí misma–. Por supuesto que lo has hecho, es un nombre genial. ¿Cómo llegaron tus padres hasta él?

El viejo recuerdo enterrado flotó a la superficie como una bolsa llena de aire, no contestó pero su dolor se reflejó en su rostro, por lo que Diana estiró el brazo y buscó entre las páginas hasta encontrar una tira de papel.

Con el recuerdo del original marca páginas todavía fresco en su mente, Morgan le plantó cara a Diana. Llevaba un atuendo similar al del día anterior, más oscuro, si cabía, que antes. Una chaqueta de cuero negra y un par de jeans metidos en sus botas altas. Su pelo oscuro estaba atado en un intento de coleta alta pero la rebeldía de sus mechones hacía que luciera extrañamente arreglada. Sus ojos claros buscaron los de Jake y una sonrisa descarada se deslizó por sus labios.

–¡Niño lindo! –dijo con la voz cargada de emoción–. Dichosos los ojos que te ven.

Jake se inclinó contra Morgan haciendo que sus caderas se rozaran, la tensión que experimentaba se vio reflejada en su postura.

–Diana –dijo asintiendo con la cabeza, su voz sonó profunda y suave.

Diana sonrió al ver a Morgan, hasta ese momento parecía no haberse percatado de su presencia.

–Te estuve buscando después de clase –Morgan la miró sin comprender, durante la mañana no tenían clases juntas. Era difícil pensar en Diana pasando desapercibida, al menos después de conocerla–. Ya sabes, tengo el horario –explicó dando leves palmaditas a su bolso. Hay un evento esta tarde en la librería del centro, pensaba en que fuéramos juntas –llevó su mirada hacia Jake–, también puedes venir.

–Lamento rechazar la oferta pero tengo práctica después de clases –contestó Jake, la atención de Diana volvió a viajar con dirección a Morgana.

–¿Evento de qué tipo? –preguntó Morgan tomando nota mental de asesinar a Jake cuando estuvieran lejos del radar "Diana intensa" por dejarla a su merced.

–Es en una librería –las palabras de Diana abandonaron sus labios con un deje de obviedad que indicaba que la pregunta era estúpida.

–Puede haber una infinidad de eventos en una librería, como una charla motivacional con un autor de autoayuda –se defendió Morgana.

–Oh, por supuesto –continuó Diana– pero ni tú ni yo somos esa clase de chica. Por lo que sé eres una chica de libros, no una cualquiera, por supuesto, una muy fina. No lees cualquier cosa. Hace unos meses encontré a esta escritora y podría jurar que se come o fuma algo antes de empezar a redactar porque sus historias son geniales.

Morgan abrió la boca pero Diana siguió hablando.

–Es muy joven pero en cosa de cuatro años ha publicado cuatro excelentes libros. Ya ha dicho que los tenía escritos desde hace mucho. Los dos primeros forman una especie de mini saga y los otros dos son historias diferentes, no tienen nada en común. Tal vez solo el nombre de su creadora y la editorial misma, es increíble. De verdad –dijo intentando convencer a Morgana de creer en sus palabras–. Quiero que vengas conmigo, después podemos ir por un helado o a la tienda de discos.

Morgana ladeó la cabeza para mirar a Jake quien tenía la vista fija en otra dirección, sus ojos emularon la posición y poco grata fue la sorpresa que se llevó al encontrar a quién estaba mirando. La risa débilmente ronca de Caitlyn se escuchó como un trueno en una de las mesas cerca de las ventanas del fondo, Morgan no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Caitlyn era la líder de las porristas desde que entró a la secundaria, inamovible de su puesto estaba siempre rodeada por chicos atractivos y porristas que mostraban más piel de la necesaria para una estudiante.

–¿Piltover? –refunfuñó Diana a su lado–, tampoco soy su fan número uno.

Había percibido el tipo de relación que mantenían Morgana y ella con un solo segundo de "interacción".

–Ellas tienen una historia –aclaró Jake, su mirada cayó al suelo cuando recibió una expresión dura de Morgana.

–Todos tenemos historias con chicas como esa –algo en sus palabras le dijo a Morgana que sus historias no tenían el mismo significado que las de Diana.

Una de las chicas que vestían el mismo uniforme ridículo de porrista señaló despreocupada en su dirección, Caitlyn volteó la cabeza para dedicarle una sonrisa seductora a Jake. Él la miró con seriedad y después apartó la mirada para fijarla en Morgan. Caitlyn percibió el cambio abrupto del jugador y reaccionó en respuesta. Se separó del grupo y moviendo las caderas con exagerada sensualidad se acercó al punto de la fila en la que se encontraban.

Sus ojos marrón claro se deslizaron con disgusto sobre Morgana, centró su atención en el color de su cabello. Diana no resistió el impulso y voz llenó el silencio a su alrededor.

–¿Se te perdió algo, _bonita_? –le dijo, su acento entonando de forma despectiva el calificativo.

Caitlyn hizo una mueca, sus labios rosados y brillantes por algún labial caro se recogieron en desagrado.

–¿Y esta es? –preguntó mirando a Jake.

–Diana –respondió por sí misma.

Caitlyn empujó su largo cabello castaño por encima de uno de sus hombros y sonrió.

–Te veo más tarde, Jake. Hay una nueva rutina para los partidos.

Jake asintió, antes de alejarse Caitlyn entrecerró los ojos en la gorra gris que descansaba sobre la cabeza de Morgana. Jake dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando ella se alejó lo suficiente.

–No tienes nada con ella –murmuró Diana como si nada, Jake se tensó otra vez–. Lanzamiento del libro –dijo volviendo al tema en el que trabajaba antes de que la porrista apareciera–, la autora estará en la librería firmando libros así que habrá mucha gente. Si nos vamos diez minutos antes de que termine la clase tendremos mayor oportunidad.

Morgan avanzó detrás de Jake con la mente funcionando a mil por hora tratando de encontrar una salida al plan irrevocable de Diana. Pensó en decirle que tenía que hacer una tarea o que tenía un examen pero con su suerte, Diana no solo tenía su horario sino también cada una de las asignaciones de cada curso con su fecha de entrega. Se golpeó mentalmente por no haber tomado el sobre desde el principio, se habría ahorrado muchos problemas. Pensó decir que tenía que trabajar pero su horario de lunes se había atrasado un par de horas por las modificaciones y reparaciones del local y no se ocuparía hasta después de las siete de la noche.

Pensó en negarse abiertamente, no le debía nada a Diana y no había forma de que la convenciera de hacer algo que no quisiera. La fila siguió moviéndose hacia adelante colocándola cada vez más cerca de la barra de pedido. En algún momento había cambiado lugares con Jake por lo que caminaba hacia los exhibidores. Los depósitos llenos de comida se exponían como trofeos detrás de una vitrina, Morgan recorrió los alimentos memorizando los colores. Nada se veía diferente, se suponía que todos los días cambiaba el menú pero era inevitable no creer que todo era lo mismo.

Jake le pasó una bandeja limpia al mismo tiempo que la mujer ataviada con el uniforme de la cafetería le dirigía una rápida mirada. La gorra negra escondía su cabello rubio y los guantes blancos prometían asepsia en su trabajo. El graznido que fue su voz cuando habló por segunda vez la sobresaltó.

–Yogurt y frutas –dijo tan pronto como captó la pregunta malhumorada de la señora. La mujer dio media vuelta hacia los congeladores y depositó dos cucharadas del frasco de yogurt de frutas. Sacó varias cajas con trocitos de fruta preguntándole a Morgan con la mirada cuáles quería.

–La mezcla básica, por favor –decidió, no quería pensar en las frutas que serían la primer comida de ese día. Se había despertado con el estómago revuelto y el tener que pensar en cómo deshacerse de Diana de una vez por todas, le había provocado un punzante dolor de cabeza.

La dependiente elevó el brazo por encima del vidrio y Morgana tomó el recipiente cargado, lo colocó en la bandeja y se movió cuando la chica que iba frente a ella dio unos pasos hacia adelante. La voz de la mujer volvió a sonar rasposa cuando le habló a Jake pero el cambio en su tono era evidente. Sacó un billete arrugado para pagar y después de recibir el cambio, se adelantó hacia las mesas con el propósito de idear un plan lo suficientemente creíble para solucionar el contratiempo llamado Diana.

Estudiantes de todos los cursos ocupaban las mesas como hormigas sobre miel, todos juntos, sin espacios para moverse. Morgan suspiró molesta al darse cuenta de que no encontraría un lugar a tiempo pero las plegarias fueron escuchadas, una mesa del fondo, cerca de las ventanas que daban hacia las canchas de fútbol americano, se desocupó. Casi corrió al sentir que los otros, que también buscaban dónde comer, tenían puesta la mirada en ella. Se apresuró para llegar, empujando sin preocuparse a quien se metiera en su camino.

Colocó sobre la mesa la bandeja con el yogurt y las frutas, y el tenedor para comerlas. _Maldita sea_ , se quejó al notar que había olvidado la servilleta. Se sentó y sin querer saber la ubicación de la pesadilla pelinegra, descansó la cabeza sobre sus brazos estirados. El aire llenó sus pulmones en cada aspiración, pretendía hallar una excusa, una razón... algo. No era que no soportara a Diana, a decir verdad le caía bastante bien. No podía negar que estaba loca pero era su efusividad lo que la hacía querer mantenerla cerca.

¿Y si realmente el libro era tan bueno como ella decía? ¿Y si la escritora lo era? ¿Y si se perdía de una historia verdaderamente buena? Suspiró cansinamente tratando de expulsar la tensión que amenazaba con estallarle la cabeza. Le molestaba la frente y hacia los costados como si tuviera una vincha aplicando fuerza contra el hueso. Tendría tiempo de sobra antes de entrar al trabajo así que podía cambiar sus actividades divertidas, que por lo general eran encerrarse en el cuarto con la música muy fuerte y hacer cualquier cosa o pasar el tiempo con Jake, por esa breve visita a la librería. ¿No sería tan malo o sí?

Jake se acercó al casillero de Morgana, y le revolvió el cabello. Las hebras moradas apuntaban en todas direcciones desplegadas en su espalda como una baraja extendida. Morgan se agitó para acomodarlas, las ondas saltaron como las suaves olas de mar.

–El señor Sheringham –empezó con voz solemne tras erguirse y mantener la espalda recta–, solicita tu grata presencia en la elegante cena que tomará lugar en su residencia esta noche.

Jake se relajó contra el metal de los casilleros. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y todavía riendo contestó–: ¿Una gala, eh? Debo vestirme entonces apropiadamente.

–La consumación fatídica de su apuesta –suspiró Morgana al tiempo que empujaba sus libros en el casillero y cerraba la puerta.

–¿Vienes conmigo al entrenamiento? Podemos ir por chatarra y alguna película, tenemos toda la noche.

Juntos comenzaron a avanzar por el pasillo hacia la salida. Morgana se desplazaba con un sigilo mal disimulado, observó con cautela hacia ambos lados antes de pasar al siguiente corredor. Guardó silencio y cuando finalmente se escabulló hasta el otro lado, relajó los hombros y centró la mirada en Jake. Una de sus cejas se arqueó ante su expresión. Jake habló sin que ella dijera nada.

–¿Qué no me estás contando?

Morgana le dio un empujón, tenía razón, se estaba comportando como niña de y esa era una versión que nadie había visto en años. Rió muy a su pesar.

–Se te olvida algo –le dijo tranquila, Jake le devolvió la mirada en silencio incapaz de comprender, Morgana suspiró antes de retomar la conversación–. No hubo forma.

Esta vez fue Jake quien elevó una ceja. Morgana se explicó de inmediato. –Diana... –murmuró– no pude inventar nada útil y ahora estoy comprometida, amarrada de manos y pies y hundida en un foso profundo por su culpa.

Jake se rió. –No seas exagerada.

–No lo soy... o bueno, tal vez un poquito.

Se encontraron de frente con el grupo de porristas, demasiado tarde para esquivarlas.

–Jake –canturreó una chica delgaducha, de ondas rubias y un escote exagerado. Eso sí que era exagerado, pensó Morgana–. ¿Tienes algún plan para después del entreno?

Morgana odiaba sus voces melosas y fingidas en torno a Jake, era como ver un programa sobre apareamiento animal en la selva... o en cualquier parte, no importaba realmente. _¿Quién dice entreno aparte de ellas? ¿Un niño que aún no puede hablar bien?_ Morgana esperó en silencio mientras Jake las entretenía, pero después de dos minutos de larga e infitiva espera, rodó los ojos ante sus risitas tontas y tomó a Jake por el brazo. Él se disculpó mientras se alejaban. Cuando las perdieron de vista y siguieron caminando tomados de la mano, Jake se rió.

–¿Continuaremos el resto del camino así o planeas soltarme el algún momento? Yo no tengo problema con eso –añadió–, podríamos hacerlo todo el tiempo.

Morgana sintió que la molestia se desvanecía y lo soltó un par de segundos después.

–¿Me decías?

Ella balbuceó algo para sí antes de responder con claridad. –Siempre que intento decírtelo algo pasa o alguien llega. –Estudió el perímetro como un ninja experto, asegurándose de que no hubiera porristas, desconocidos o rubias pelinegras con acentos geniales, cerca.

–Sí –dijo Jake– te comportas extraño y comienzo a preocuparme.

–Tengo que acompañarla a su cosa de la librería.

–¿Cómo? ¿De qué estás hablando?

–Mi nueva amiga –soltó en voz baja con un tono lúgubre–. Tengo que ir con ella a la librería. Tú sabes... lo de la escritora que iba a firmar o qué sé yo en la librería grande del centro comercial.

–¿La que tiene cafetería? ¿Y ventana para pedidos rápidos? ¿Con el tipo raro del tatuaje de _Nyancat_?

–Ya, para. Sí esa misma, y se llama Werton.

–Por eso dije raro, ¿quién se llama a sí mismo Werton?

–Es su nombre, Jake.

–No, no lo es.

–Que sí.

–Que no.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –lo retó Morgana con sus ojos claros entrecerrados y fijos en los de Jake.

–Es hijo de una de las señoras de la iglesia, lo sé porque mamá siempre intenta hacer conversación entre nosotros.

–Pero él no parece conocerte.

–Sabe mi nombre y dónde vivo... lo califico como raro y me asusta, especialmente cuando me mira sin parpadear durante mucho tiempo.

Morgana rompió en carcajadas. –¿Te mira sin parpadear durante mucho tiempo? –preguntó sosteniéndose el abdomen como si fuera a rasgársele por el ataque de risa, sus inhalaciones eran bruscas y desordenadas.

Jake fingió estremecerse. –Sí y no es gracioso.

–Lo es y mucho –dijo Morgana recuperando la compostura. Todavía inhalando aire como si se ahogara, prosiguió con la conversación–. ¿Dónde estábamos? –hizo que pensaba y se contestó a sí misma–. Ahh, sí, te estaba contando sobre por qué no puedo ir a tu _entreno_ –dijo imitando el timbre dulzón de las porristas–, y luego ir por comida, más comida, películas y más comida contigo.

–¿No existe alguna forma de cancelarle? –Al ver a Morgana abrir la boca, aclaró la pregunta–. Una que no sea descortés o grosera en exceso.

–Pasé todo el día rebanándome los sesos y nada. Lo más fácil era que tuviera que ir al trabajo pero ni siquiera tengo la excusa de ir a la cafetería porque Jules mensajeó que hoy estaría cerrado. Es como si el universo conspirara en mi contra.

Jake colocó las manos en cada uno de sus hombros y la hizo mirarlo a la cara. –Estás exagerando de nuevo –le dijo despacio–. Respira. Tienes que relajarte, dejarlo ir porque vas a matarte y arrastrarme contigo a la tumba. Ahora… no puede ser tan malo, es solo ir con ella, hacer una larga y fea fila de pie esperando a que la dichosa escritora aparezca y se establezca para que luego de un grupo enorme de personas, por fin llegue su turno. Y solo entonces, la señorita que te agobia podrá sacar todo lo que tenga de ella para que se lo firme y dedique con mucha calma. Oh y no olvides las fotografías, sin las fotografías que prueben tu asistencia al evento la salida no es válida, se necesita pruebas. Entonces tendrás que tomarlas tú, en mil poses diferentes, incluso terminarás posando con ella y el libro. –En todo momento, Jake mantuvo el rostro serio, con la misma expresión que ponía al estudiar y concentrarse, sus manos sosteniendo a Morgan con delicadeza–. No es tan malo.

–No ayudas –escupió Morgana.

Jake la soltó pero no dejó de mirarla a los ojos. –Se supone que ibas a re-ír-te –Mientras dijo lo último, sus manos volaron en el aire hasta sus mejillas extendiendo sus labios para formarle una sonrisa.

Morgan lo fulminó con la mirada un segundo antes de sonreír. No podía enojarse con Jake por demasiado tiempo. La pelea/separación por diferencias y encontronazos más extensa fue cuando, en primer grado, Jake la había besado en los columpios del parque. Morgana se había asustado tanto que huyó corriendo y sin fijarse, metió el pie en un agujero y se lastimó. Estuvieron enojados por cuatro horas, el tiempo que tomó la visita al médico.

Cuando volvieron a casa, Jake entró como un avión a toda velocidad y se sentó junto a ella en la cama. Le llevó un tarro de helados, su tigre Miars –nombre que le dio Morgana– que en realidad compartían cuando estaban enfermos. Así tuvieron su primera charla seria y su última reconciliación. Jake se disculpó con ella de todas las maneras posibles y le explicó que lo que habían hecho no era malo, que no iba a tener un bebé. Porque todos los niños creen que cuando besas a alguien quedas embarazada. Morgana lo había mirado recelosa y después había tomado a Miars de sus brazos.

–Podemos compartir el helado –le dijo, y ese fue el final de su pelea. Jamás volvieron a pelearse.

–Así que te estás escondiendo –dijo él de repente muy serio.

–No me estoy escondiendo –Morgana se apartó el pelo de la cara con un resoplido.

–¿Entonces qué haces?

–Creo que hacer tiempo... estoy segura de que va a aparecer en cualquier instante.

Como si sus palabras fueran un hechizo, Diana dobló la esquina del edificio y se aproximó hacia ellos.

–¿Lista? –dijo emocionada.

 _La próxima vez pido encontrarme tirada una tarjeta de crédito con fondos infinitos y mi nombre en la carilla frontal._ Morgana adoptó el mismo comportamiento que la primera vez con ella y se limitó a asentir levemente con la cabeza.

–Es una pena que no nos puedas acompañar –le dijo Diana a Jake–, pero el deber es lo más importante. Que te diviertas –dijo, y sin más arrastró a Morgana hacia la calle dejando a Jake con la despedida entre los labios en su rumbo hacia el centro comercial, que tenía una librería con cafetería, cientos de personas en cola y una prometedora, loca y desquiciante tarde con una chica y una escritora desconocidas.

* * *

 _No olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, preguntas. Nos leemos :)_


	5. Capítulo 02 l Parte 01

_Y aquí les traigo la primera parte del capítulo 2. A leer :)_

* * *

Capítulo 02 l Parte 01

El centro comercial estaba lleno de gente, los niños corrían a toda velocidad hacia el área de juegos del primer piso mientras Diana avanzaba con grandes zancadas en la misma dirección. Una imagen de Diana metida en las piscinas de pelotas, pasando por los tubos plásticos de colores y empujando a los niños, cruzó la mente de Morgana. No pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada con la idea, se visualizó pidiendo disculpas a los encargados por el inaceptable comportamiento de su amiga.

En realidad, no era su amiga, de eso estaba segura pero no encontraba la palabra correcta para definirla. Una relación de amistad es eso, una relación. Algo que nace con el tiempo y suele estar cimentada en confianza y una serie de valores que caracterizan y benefician a ambas partes. Su historia con Diana se limitaba a un par de conversaciones que involucraban su primera charla –presentaciones incluidas–. Eso sumaba dos o tres encuentros en dos días. En resumidas cuentas, eran desconocidas con el mismo centro de estudio en común.

Diana tiró de su mano sacudiendo de su cabeza toda la categorización mental de su relación. Morgana se dejó arrastrar, estaba cansada de batallar contra el muro impenetrable que representaba su compañera. No había forma de atravesarla, solo rodearla y eso implicaba seguirle el juego. Cuando pasaron la colorida entrada con dibujos de globos y caricaturas de animales, un gran alivio le recorrió el cuerpo a Morgana. Por un segundo había creído que cruzarían el arco verde con dirección al cordel amarillo que cercaba el área de juegos, separándola de la pequeña recepción. Todo con la intención de perderse en la infinidad de atracciones infantiles.

Las risas de los niños y el barullo amortiguado de sus gritos de felicidad se mezclaron con el sonido ambiente de la primera planta del edificio. Diana se detuvo frente a las puertas metálicas de los elevadores y después de presionar el botón que parpadeaba en la pared, soltó la mano de Morgana. La campanita que anunciaba la llegada del ascensor se escuchó al mismo tiempo que las puertas se habrían. Un grupo considerable de personas abandonó el reducido espacio de la cabina, dejándoles sitio para subir. Sin asegurarse de que alguien más fuera a entrar, Diana viró su atención hacia el panel e hizo que la puerta se cerrara. El cubículo comenzó a moverse a los pocos segundos, Morgana sintió el vacío en el estómago que siempre le provocaba subirse en ascensores.

Mientras se trasladaban de un piso a otro, Diana tarareaba una canción agitando la cabeza levemente, sus movimientos comedidos ponían en evidencia su apego al ritmo que solo ella escuchaba. Morgana reconoció en sus versos musitados, palabras extranjeras que no lograba comprender. Y ahí estaba, de nuevo, el precioso acento de su singular acompañante. Su voz vibraba a través de sus delicados labios que se fruncían y relajaban en cada entonación y cambio. El timbre era tan marcado y claro en el susurro que era su voz, que no pudo evitar mirarla por el espejo que cubría las puertas del ascensor.

La chaqueta se ajustaba a su figura delgada, era esbelta y tan alta como Morgana. Todo el vestuario parecía sacado del guardarropa de una súper modelo, de esas en que cada prenda luce estupenda. Pero claro, Diana tenía el porte necesario para destacar con ello. El cabello negro, oscuro y brillante como obsidiana le enmarcaba el rostro confiriéndole una apariencia dulce que contrastaba con la rudeza que le daba el maquillaje a sus facciones. Su nariz respingada resaltaba pues mantenía los ojos cerrados al cantar.

Morgana se preguntó de nuevo sobre su origen, estaba intrigada por el país que la había visto nacer. ¿Tendría hermanos? Si los tenía, ¿se verían como ella? ¿Serían muy apuestos y de facciones distinguidas como las suyas? ¿Su voz resonaría con la misma fuerza que la de Diana? ¿Cerrarían los ojos al cantar en los ascensores con desconocidos?

El ascensor se detuvo tras el pequeño bajón que suele asustar a más de un pasajero cuando el recorrido termina. Las puertas se abrieron exponiendo la actividad del tercer piso. Diana descruzó los brazos y abrió los ojos para salir disparada hacia el pasillo.

Morgana divisó la fila de personas que aguardaba junto a las puertas de la gran librería, si hubiera permanecido frente a un espejo se vería a sí misma con los ojos muy abiertos y la mandíbula desencajada. Se apoderó de su autodominio, tomando cada gramo de control presente en su cuerpo y se obligó a permanecer imperturbable mirando la línea en silencio.

Basada en su rápido vistazo a la fila sopesó que había un aproximado de treinta personas esperando. Diana había dicho que si salían de clase diez minutos antes conseguirían un buen espacio, en su lugar se habían atrasado quince y tardarían por lo menos una hora para alcanzar el escritorio.

Enormes anuncios decoraban las paredes de vidrio de la librería con la portada del libro impresa en alta calidad. La figura refinada de la chica en la imagen despertó el interés de Morgana. Tenía el cabello rojo a la altura de los hombros y en sus manos sostenía una pequeña lámpara de metal oscuro. La luz blanquecina dibujaba sombras en su rostro y acentuaba sus facciones. Por un latido de corazón, Morgana vio a Diana en la chica y se estremeció. El delicado trazo de la mandíbula, la suavidad de la piel cremosa, el delineado natural de los labios…

Diana se adelantó como siempre, sus pasos ligeros y veloces. Morgana la siguió despacio, arrastrando los pies.

Un hombre apareció de repente, un momento no estaba y al siguiente se movía con elegancia por el corredor. Vestido todo de negro, con botas negras acordonadas y una chaqueta de cuero, no podía ser otra cosa más que un guardaespaldas. Un auricular negro se deslizaba desde su cuello hasta la oreja derecha. Los lentes oscuros escondían sus ojos.

Cargaba una bolsa de plástico con algo que a Morgana le pareció pesado. Diana pasó a su lado apenas dirigiéndole una rápida mirada. El muchacho mantuvo el rostro sereno, su mirada fija en la nada como si estuviera mirando el vacío. En cuanto Diana se alejó lo suficiente de él, el guardaespaldas levantó la mano para tocar el audífono mientras caminaba. Movió los labios en dos ocasiones y después se desentendió de lo que fuera el asunto.

Debía cargar un arma en alguna parte, pero Morgana no conseguía verla. Tal vez usaba una de esas fundas que se ajustaban en la espalda.

Morgana percibió un aura poderosa a su alrededor, sus pasos firmes resonaban sobre el piso brillante de cerámica. Era como un retumbo que solo ella escuchaba porque el resto de personas ni siquiera lo volteó a ver. De pronto, sus ojos claros encontraron los de él, dos orbes tan oscuros como la noche.

 _¿En qué momento se había quitado los lentes?_ , pensó.

El movimiento de su cuerpo se redujo y Morgana fue incapaz de apartar la mirada. El alto guardaespaldas tenía el cabello negro, ligeramente ondulado y corto, pero no al estilo militar. Su piel, entre bronceada y canela, se asomaba indiscreta entre la mandíbula y el cuello de la chaqueta mostrando los músculos definidos de su anatomía.

Morgana lo recorrió en segundos, y justo cuando iban a encontrarse de frente, él se desvió hacia otro de los pasillos. Morgana soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo. Era la primera vez que un ser humano del sexo opuesto capturaba su atención de esa forma.

Treinta y un fanáticos conversaban sobre las vagas revelaciones que había hecho la escritora sobre el nuevo libro. A Morgan no le parecía que la mujer fuera tan famosa o reconocida como Diana la había pintado, de serlo habría muchísimos más asistentes.

–No puedo creer que haya tanta gente –se quejó Diana.

"¿Esto es _tanta_ gente?", se dijo Morgana. Diana se balanceaba sobre la punta de los pies estudiando la fila.

–Conozco a la mayoría –soltó, mirando a alguien cerca de la entrada– somos algo así como un pequeño pero fiel grupo de fans.

–¿Sí? –dijo Morgana suavemente, empleando el tono con el que normalmente un adulto le habla a un niño pequeño. No se le ocurría nada mejor qué decirle.

–Sí, mira –contestó, señalando a una pelirroja que tenía una diadema con forma de sol. Los rayos anaranjados y dorados brillaban con purpurina sobre su cabeza–. Esa chica, por ejemplo, es heredera de una fortuna tan asquerosamente grande que me siento diminuta con solo pensarlo.

Morgana asintió, poco le importaba que la chica nadara en billetes o viviera debajo de un puente.

–Su nombre es Leona –continuó Diana.

De pronto, quienes esperaban se alzaron en un barullo de emoción, se movían inquietos y cuando un guarda salió por la puerta chillaron tan fuerte que Morgana tuvo que taparse los oídos.

Un dependiente de la librería siguió al agente de seguridad, el hombre abrió las puertas y le indicó al primer grupo de fanáticos que podían formarse adentro desde la línea dibujada frente al escritorio. La fila se corrió en cuanto las diez primeras personas se perdieron en el interior del establecimiento.

Morgana descubrió en sus uñas un mundo maravilloso e inexplorado. Estiró y encogió los dedos varias veces, su piel blanca que rayaba en una palidez fantasmagórica le recordó la tersa seda de un traje de novia. Tenía cicatrices en el dedo medio e índice de la mano derecha producto de un aparatoso accidente en bicicleta cuando tenía diez años. Se había deslizado por la colina Steinh y sin percatarse de que la cadena de su pequeño transporte se había salido de su sitio, se había lanzado a toda velocidad por la pendiente. ¿El resultado? Raspones en ambas rodillas, un cabestrillo para el brazo izquierdo, dos puntos de sutura en el codo derecho y las profundas heridas, que no ameritaban hilo y aguja, de los dedos.

Las cicatrices blancas brillaban tenuemente en su piel, apenas resultaban visibles y solo se notaban al prestar mucha atención. Sin embargo, aquel no era el único detalle distintivo que algún día podría usarse para reconocer su cadáver. Tenía una mancha de nacimiento que descendía desde la mitad del antebrazo hasta el anular izquierdo, donde se enroscaba como un anillo. La marca poseía un tono muy similar al de su piel, pero en noches de luna llena Morgana aseguraba que su color no era otro que amatista.

Podría tomársele por un tatuaje cuya forma exponía las argollas de una cadena con espinas, cargada de puntas afiladas en toda su extensión. Discurría por el lateral del antebrazo y en el punto en que rodeaba la muñeca, a la altura del estiloides, la mancha se deslizaba por el dorso de la mano hasta abrazar el único dedo que tenía conexión directa con el corazón. Su padre siempre dijo que aquella seña era un signo que la vinculaba con alguien más desde su concepción. Una idealización romántica para describir una simple acumulación de melanina en la piel.

A Morgana, por supuesto, aquello le parecía ridículo. Un invento que la exagerada imaginación de Koir había creado en su labor como padre para molestarla. Como la infinidad de veces que la había molestado con Jake diciendo que era una pareja en potencia.

Morgana suspiró cansinamente al fijar la mirada en un punto distante, el aburrimiento le corroía el cuerpo. Prefería permanecer durante horas viendo a Jake jugar cualquier cosa que estar allí haciendo el tonto con Diana.

En algún momento, la negada rubia había entablado conversación con los chicos que llegaron después de ellas. Volvían a comentar los libros de la bien llamada Madame Simons. Morgana no tenía idea por lo que se mantuvo al margen todo el tiempo.

Tenía mil cosas en la cabeza como para que Diana le robara el tiempo, si bien no tendría que verle la cara al arrogante hijo de Jules, aún tenía que encontrarse con Jake, y, finalmente, resolver un par de dudas que llevaban rondando su pensamiento desde hacía varios días. Para empezar, no terminaba de entender por qué el director Neville le había entregado el sobre del concurso que todavía se amontonaba en el bolso de Jake. Tampoco había tocado el libro sobre la mística Morgana de la época artúrica, pensar en que aquella hechicera podría haber inspirado a su madre para llamarla de ese modo le revolvía el estómago. No quería leer nada que estuviera relacionado con historia o con personajes antiguos que alguna vez pudieron existir… se había negado a ello desde el día en que los hermosos ojos de su madre se habían cerrado para siempre.

En menos de lo que se hubiera imaginado, Morgana se hallaba junto a las puertas de la librería, el guarda que había salido primero le entregó una cinta de tela del color de la portada del libro. Un verde que le recordó a las copas de los árboles en pleno ocaso o al verde profundo del mar. Morgana resolvió que le gusta el tono. Tal vez, más tarde, buscaría alguna blusa de aquel mismo color. Amarró la cinta en su muñeca marcada que, por la fase lunar, ya comenzaba a cambiar de aspecto. Incluso el lila de la mancha lucía bien junto a su nuevo accesorio.

A diferencia de su acompañante, Diana le tendió el brazo izquierdo al agente para que le sujetara la cinta en la muñeca, y él no tuvo más remedio que complacerla. Cuando terminó, Diana esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha captando la atención del hombre. Era joven, podría rondar los veinticinco años. A diferencia del otro agente, este era rubio y tenía unos ojos castaños que absorbían y proyectaban la luz a su alrededor. Había algo en él que evocaba la sublime belleza de los seres inmortales, aquella Morgana conocía a cabalidad por las incontables historias de héroes y leyendas que alguna vez llegó a escuchar de boca de su madre. Si se trataba de hadas, elfos o ángeles, Morgana no sabría decirlo.

El hombre retrajo la mano y a Morgana le pareció ver el destello negro de un tatuaje que se ocultaba bajo el tejido de su chaqueta negra. Como si hubiera percibido la mirada, el agente examinó a Morgana con detenimiento, sus pestañas rubias se batieron con una lentitud que ella no había vislumbrado antes. Una expresión fría y calculadora, típica de un agente de seguridad, se posaba sobre su rostro elegante. Morgana apartó la cara para desentenderse de él, su presencia había comenzado a estrangularla. El agente gruñó por lo bajo y se apostó en la entrada con las manos unidas a la altura de la cadera. Listo para entrar en acción en caso de ser necesario.

–Es atractivo, ¿no? –La voz de Diana reverberó a su alrededor, Morgana sintió el impulso de golpearla. ¿Qué pasaría si las escuchaba? Le dirigió una rápida mirada y suspiró de alivio al ver que seguía inmóvil junto a la puerta. Su rostro impasible.

Morgana se miró las manos, la inscripción de la cinta era una frase del libro que estaba promocionando la escritora.

 _La utopía es aquello en lo que no crees. El verbo existe._

¿Qué clase de tontería era esa? Las utopías existen porque alguien, con el suficiente tiempo y nada mejor qué hacer, había pensado en ellas y les había dado un soplo de vida al mantenerlas presentes en su mente. No podías no creer ella si, en un principio, había sido producto de tu imaginación. Era absurdo, irónico e irracional. Aunque en lo utópico nada es ciertamente racional o coherente con la verdad.

Un comentario aquí, otro allá. Tal vez esa noche haría enfadar a algunos fanáticos.

* * *

 _Espero que les esté gustando la historia no se abstengan de comentar, me encanta leer sus reviews y me encanta contestarles. Si tienen dudas, comentarios o lo que sea, yo estaré encantada de conversar con ustedes._

 _Nos leemos :)_


End file.
